


Seasons Change

by CarolineGrayson



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Party is a good brother, Poor Kobra, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson
Summary: Title from "Seasons Change" by Exposé
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Seasons Change

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Seasons Change" by Exposé

Party smiled as he watched his brother. Kobra was sitting at one of the booths in the diner, laughing at something Cherri had said. The two had gotten close over the past few years and Party was glad. He grinned as he saw the matching light blue bands on their wrists - commitment bands.

As he thought about the last year, his eyes traitorously caught on the two bands on Kobra’s right wrist. One of the bands was pink and black cords braided with red and orange cords, the other entirely made of black beads, one a commitment band, the other a widowing band. Party’s heart sank as he remembered.

~

Kobra sighed as he paced again. “Why?” he muttered, “Why wouldn’t he let me go with?” He ran his hand through his hair, and sat down.

They had been staying in an abandoned bank for the past few days and they were already sick of it. Too many Killjoys thought that being cowboys was a great idea, and getting robbed again wasn’t something they were looking forward to.

Kobra got up and came over to Party, “What is taking so long? They should be back by now.”

Party said nothing, but wrapped his arms around his brother, careful not to jostle the radio cradled in the younger boy’s arms.

It was a few hours until they got the radio call.

~

The radio crackled on, causing everyone to jump, throwing Party out of his thoughts.

_Hey everyone, we will be home soon. Jet says hi, but he is busy trying not to wake Girlie, finally got her to sleep. See you all soon._

Party smiled, amused at the slight annoyance in Ghoul’s voice. They had been gone for a few hours on a supply run, which had given Party time to think.

~

The radio was on, blaring some song neither brother recognized. Party was sitting on the bank counter, watching Kobra nervously run his fingers over the band on his left wrist.

As the song came to a close, Dr. D spoke. “Bad news Killjoys,” he started.

The brothers froze

“I just got word of a clap in Zone 2, it went Costa Rica.” He barely spoke the last few words, ending up whispering them.

Kobra stopped breathing

“One Killjoy dead and a few wounded.” _Dead, he said dead not ghosted. Oh Destroya._ Dead was only used for close family and people you love.

Kobra’s face stayed emotionless, only his shaking betraying his calm facade.

Then a second voice joined Dr. Ds. It was young and female. “Hello everyone, this is DJ Hot Chimp. I am here to announce that The Heart Of The Desert, fellow Killjoy, and America’s Suiteheart member, Mr. Sandman is gone.” She took a breath, and continued, “I am so sorry Kid.”

Kobra’s knees buckled and he slid to the floor. Party was there in an instant, looking Kobra over nervously. He took in his brother’s glassy eyes and shallow breaths. “C’mon Kobes, let’s go to bed.” he said softly.

In the months that followed, Kobra worked relentlessly on a beautiful black bracelet, as he grieved. He was hot headed and yet quiet. When Jet joined the group, Kobra just shrugged, and went back to tracing his two bracelets. When Ghoul joined, Kobra shook his head, and kept writing his mailbox letters. When Party and Ghoul started becoming closer, Kobra sadly whispered, “Please be careful.”

It wasn’t until the four of them became The Fabulous Four that Kobra started to come back to himself. It was two years after Mr. Sandman’s death that Kobra started to spend time with Cherri, Newsie, and Chimp. Another year went by and Kobra started dating Cherri. They got married a few months later. Party was wonderfully proud. 

~

Back in the present, Kobra had gotten up to wait for the ‘Am. Party sat down next to Cherri, “I am so glad he has you.”

Cherri grinned, “Wouldn’t trade this life for the world.”

They waited until they heard the low rumble and then went out. Jet was trying to gently carry The Girl out of the car without waking her, while Kobra and Ghoul laughed. Cherri came over to help and laugh at the same time.

Party looked over and caught Kobra’s eye, they grinned at each other, and then looked at the sunset. It was beautiful, with black clouds striped by a brilliant pink sky. In that moment, everyone was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read this! This is my first fanfic to be published, and I am really happy with how it turned out. I hope everyone is doing well!


End file.
